Breaking Point
by hawklover90
Summary: Everything has a breaking point. In 2003, three months after her 13th birthday and the death of a friend, Grace finds herself waking up in the year 1899 in Africa. Found by Allan Quartermain, she finds herself in an adverture that may very well be hers.


**Full summary: Still reeling a few months after the death of one of her closest friends, Grace wakes up in Africa and is soon found by Allan Quartermain. She then follows him to London where he is chosen to lead a group of people called 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' and prevent a madman from starting World War I a few years too early. Grace tags along to try and help stop the villain known as The Fantom, but with her struggle to accept the loss and the events to come, this adventure could be her breaking point.**

**Hello everyone!**

**This li'l fic idea has been nagging at me for a while, so I had no choice but to post it and see how it takes. T****hat and it kinda ties in with some of the background in 'Anything but Normal' and I didn't feel right leaving you all possibly confused about that.**

**Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen or anything that looks familiar doesn't and never will belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. This story was made for entertainment proposes only. Basically, I get nothing out of writing this except satisfaction and fun. **

**Genre(s): Action, some Fantasy, some Supernatural, some Drama (I think), Tragedy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and (if you ask me, this has **_**got **_**to be a requirement for most LXG fics) Angst. I would also like to point out there is no romance in this fic whatsoever. None. Zilch. Nada. Zip. Zero.**

**Rated T for; violence, some blood, and language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heat Wave**

_August 2003_

The quiet that reined Croft Manor in the late hours of the night was broken by a door to one of the bedrooms opening. Leaning against its frame was a young girl. Short light brown hair cut almost up to her chin, the black jacet, loose button up shirt and jeans would have the young female mistaken for male if she were out in public at this time of night. Dull hazel green eyes examined the room though bangs, trying to locate a way through the clutter on the floor. The moonlight through the window illuminated her pale skin, a scar etched vertically near her left eye casting a slight shadow and a trail of already dried tears making themselves known. It had been the longest summer of Grace's thirteen-year-old life. It was definatly the most tiring. She had finished her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a month ago, finished half of her summer homework in speeds that would've made Hermione jealous, crashed into the Caribbean and helped a pirate get his ship back a week after that and just now returned from aiding an ex-assassin. Top that with the reality of what happened just three months ago beginning to settle in and the teen was emotionally, mentally and physically drained.

Closing the door, the young witch stumbled into the room Lara had given her and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh of relief. Everything hurt. Head, neck, arms, legs, back, eyes . . . everything was throbbing or burning. The cool bed and pillow never felt so good. Athena, her barn owl, was out flying for the night and her cat, Neko, was curled up on the desk chair across the room.

It was so late, maybe around midnight. Maybe she should let the others know she had returned. Maybe give Aunt Helen a call. No, she'll wait until morning to surprise them. Besides, she still had that banage on her wound, courtesy of that pycho school girl from the House of Blue Leaves. The stupid scratch on her shoulder and collarbone could have killed her if it was just an inch farther to the right. And the wrapping around her neck holding the gauze in place was itchy.

No, she wasn't going to be bothered by anything right now. She was just too tired. Nevermind the strange breeze in her room. Someone must have left the window open when Athena was let out. Oh well. Whatever was happening around her, she didn't care. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do, all she cared about at the moment, was sleep. Everything else would be taken care of in the morning.

Grace's vision grew fuzzy as her eyes closed. She paid little mind to the feeling of being pulled and slipped into unconsciousness.

**LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG**

_It was cold. So very cold. Not the usual winter cold, but completly numb to her very core. There were people around her, talking, but she could barely hear what was said. By some strange urge, she looked down at her feet._

_Snow covered the ground under her._

_White snow…with a red spot._

_And another…_

_And another…_

_This wasn't happening. __It couldn't be happening. It happened again. She had failed again!_

_Waves of guilt, nausea, and anguish crashed over her as everything went black…_

**LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG**

The first thing she noticed was the heat. It was everywhere. Next was the fact she was on her back when she knew she fell asleep face down. Instead of her soft bed, she was on hard and uncomfortable ground. Opening her eyes, she yelled and promptly squeezed them shut as a bright light assaulted them.

"What the hell?"

She felt a warm breeze as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the spots. The breeze didn't make the situation any better. It was dry and dusty. Where the hell was she, anyway? Carefully peeling her eyes open, Grace propped herself up on her elbow and looked around.

"Whoa…"

She wasn't in her room. Hell, she wasn't even inside.

Tall dry grass met her astonished gaze. The ground beneath her was creaked and warm. Getting up on her knees, Grace got a better look at the area. It was a huge field of tall grass, all dry with few trees scattered around.

"Where…am I?"

Looking down next to her, Grace felt a slight sense of relief. Her backpack had come with her. Opening it, she looked through it.

'_Okay, let's see what we got. . . clothes, guns, extra ammo, knives, CDs, CD player, wand, first aid kit, wallet, water. . . water. . .'_

No water.

'_Oh shit.'_

Grace looked around, trying to smell the air for a lake, a river…anything.

Nothing. The air was dry. _Damn._

'_Okay. Don't panic. There's got to be water around here. I just need to find it.'_

With that in mind, Grace stood slinging her bag over her right shoulder and began to walk.

To where, she had no idea.

**LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG**

The heat was relentless and the sun seemed extremely bright. Grace raised her heavy head up towards the raging inferno and scowled. She had hiked for about an hour before realizing she had most likely showed up sometime after dawn meaning she was traversing a dry area during the hottest time of day without any water. She swore under her breath at that, then swore even louder when she discovered there was also little to no shade where she was and she was still in the outfit she had fallen asleep in at the manor.

A black jacket and dark blue jeans were not exactly the best things to be wearing in this type of climate.

As soon as she had finished cursing herself and her bad luck, the teen had smacked her forehead upon remembering one little lesson from either Lara, or Magnus (maybe Indiana), that some trees and grasses could live a long time without water.

In other words, she could be miles away from even the smallest little pond and the only way to find any water at this point was to either find one from the air or stay on the ground and walk around smelling the air for the scent of moisture.

She couldn't focus and was still too tired, so flying was out of the question, thus having her stuck on the ground.

Now it had been God-only-knows-how-long since Grace had arrived and she was tired, hot, and very, _**very **_thirsty.

_'You get a bottomless backpack for your birthday and you put everything but food or water in it. Brilliant, Gracie.'_

Everything was too dry for her. The air was too dry, making it hard, and painful, to try and catch a scent. The ground beneath her feet was hard and cracked. Her mouth and her throat were dry and it hurt to swallow. There wasn't even a little bit of spit to offer some relief.

She was almost asleep on her feet when she suddenly stumbled, quickly catching herself before falling to the ground. Grace took a series of deep, and bone-dry, breathes to calm her racing heart.

'_That's not good…'_

She tried to straighten, but as soon as she did, the world began to tilt and spin beneath her feet. Panic gripped her as she forced her legs to work, desperation and determination fueling each heavy step. Taking a deep, painful breath, Grace looked up and squinted at the horizon.

There was something there. Blurred shapes in the distance that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

'_Maybe it's a village.'_

The very thought drove Grace to walk faster, a mixture of determination, relief, and slight apprehension surging through her veins. Quickly thinking of what she knew already, Grace started to piece together a plan. If it was a village out in this type of climate, she was probably in Africa. All she had to do was pick up the language, find out what decade she was in, and hopefully get some water.

All other thoughts were cut off when she stumbled again, this time falling to her knees. At the same time, another shape formed in the distance and it was getting larger.

No, she reasoned after a moment or two, it was getting closer.

It was a person!

Grace fought the sudden wave of dizziness and opened her mouth to call out. No sound came out.

'_That can't be good.'_

Her throat was so dry her voice had given up. If she just had some water…

Her vision began to blur as the dizziness overtook her. The figure, the person, was coming closer a lot faster than before, running towards her as she began to fall to the ground. Grace's mind barely registered a gruff voice shouting to her. Only one final thought went through her mind as she fell.

'_Oh man, this is gonna hurt.'_

She felt a pair of strong arms catching her before everything went black.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Gracie's in trouble.**

**Anyway, see that green button square thingy?**

**Click it. Please.**


End file.
